Kurama's Love
by Otaku Hoshi
Summary: Kurama loves him, but he may not love Kurama. He may love someone else. But something happnes and Kurama may be able to be with him. But he may lose his mother. Is he worth it? RR kudasai! H K
1. Prologue

Kurama's Love:  Unforgettable Past:  Prologue

"I thought we had an understanding, Hiei!" Shouted Mukuro to her 'favorite' guard and general.  She punched him in the left eye, knocking him to the ground.  His right eye was already swollen because of another one of her punches. 

"Well, you were wrong." Hiei said, getting back on his feet.

"I know you, Hiei.  I know that tone.  I'm right.  You thought we had an understanding, too.  We were _this_ close to living good lives together.  I used to say I love you, but I just don't know anymore.  You don't listen to me."

"You never listen to me, you know.  I try to tell you my opinions, and if you don't like them you hit me.  And I don't know what you ever meant by you telling me you loved me…  I almost believed you." Hiei spat.

"I almost believed myself!" She shouted.  Hiei turned his back, and began to leave.  "That's right, leave every time it doesn't go your way.  Run away."

"I am not running away." He said over his shoulder, "I am quitting my stupid job, even if it gets Koenma upset.  I don't care.  And I am never coming back to your territory, so don't expect me." Hiei then opened the door of her palace, and ran into the distance.

"Wait!" Mukuro called, but Hiei was gone.  She grabbed her hair in frustration.

Hiei got to the barrier between Makai and Ningenkai, and he went to Ningenkai.  _"I will go see Kurama, seeing that he is my best friend.  He will know what to do."_ Hiei thought to himself.  He arrived at the Minamino residence, hoping Kurama was home.  He jumped onto the roof, by the window.  He peeked in.  Kurama was not in his room, but he sensed his energy and knew he was in the house.  Just then, he saw Kurama through the doorway, and Kurama skidded to a halt by it, looking at Hiei's eyes.  Kurama had run to his room, as soon as he sensed Hiei's ki.  He opened his window, and let Hiei in.

"What brings you here, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Hn…  It was Mukuro." Hiei said, looking at the ceiling wall.

"Oh.  What about her?" Kurama didn't seem to be interested, but Hiei knew that was because every time he came he asked Kurama for something, like a flower or something to give her.  "What do you want this time?  A vase for the flowers I gave you last time?" Kurama teased.

"No.  We had a disagreement, and I wanted to ask you if maybe you knew what I could do.  I told her I wasn't coming back, and I don't plan to go back, at least right now.  I want to go back in the future, what should I do?"

"You had a disagreement?" Kurama seemed happy!  Hiei couldn't believe it.  "Well, you shouldn't lie, you know, Hiei, it makes people mad when you lie…" Kurama tried to say it in a way so Hiei didn't suspect anything.

"Hn." Hiei jumped out the window.  Kurama watched him jump away.  He gulped.  He knew that he must have said something wrong…  Something very wrong, but he couldn't help but be excited, after all, Hiei was 'single' once more…

Kurama's Love:  Unforgettable Past 

By Otaku Hoshi (user name LOVER-OF-HIEI)

Also wrote _Hiei And Kurama's Adventures_, _We'll Never Know…_, _YYY-Yu-Yu-Yasha_, and _The Terrible Two_

Please review if you have something to say.  No flames please.  My first attempt at this kind of fanfiction.

This is part 1 of a 3 part series.

Remember that the rest of this is written in Kurama's POV (point of view).

Please enjoy.

KURAMA'S LOVE: UNFORGETABLE PAST BY HOSHI (OTAKU HOSHI) SHIHEN

ORIGINAL STORY YUYU HAKUSHO BY YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI

CAST:

KURAMA… MEGUMI OGATA

HIEI... NOBUYUKI HIYAMA

YUSUKE... MOZOMU SASAKI

KUWABARA... SHIGERU CHIBA

KOENMA... MAYUMI TANAKA

BOTAN... SANAE MIYUKI

KEIKO... YURI AMANO

YUKINA... YURI SHIRATORI

GENKAI… NAOKO KYODA

SHIZURU… AI ORIKASA

MUKURO... MINAMI TAKAYAKA

YAKUSU… AYA HISAKAWA

EDITED BY:  SINI MAGIC AND LOVELY LADY LILY-CHAN

SPECIAL THANKS TO:  SLASH slash_the_donut_eating_freak

I dedicate this story to my dear mother and my rude yet kawaii little sister.  My mother isn't such a fan of yaoi, so this is for her, but also my sister.  If it weren't for my sister, there would be no Kurama's Love.  I took this idea she had (Kurama loves Hiei but Hiei and Mukuro love each other) to write this, because I am a Hiei/Kurama couple fan, and I want to make them both happy with at least one story.  And besides, my sister loves this story more than any of my others, and I really appreciate her compliments to it ^_^ I love you mama and Coley!  Hugs and kisses, - Hoshi


	2. Chapter One

Kurama's Love One:  Unforgettable Past Chapter One

I was unhappy.  All of my friends were so much like me, yet so much not like me.  I looked like a girl.  I acted like a girl.  I was gay.  I could not help it, and I was in love.  But he did not love me back, and I knew it.  He was not gay, and I knew it.  He was the most gorgeous thing that ever walked all four worlds.  This creature of astonishing power…  And beauty.  This creatures name was Hiei.  I loved him more than anything.  I was sitting at my desk, trying to finish some homework that I had, but I couldn't do it.  I looked out of my bedroom window, at the outside yard.  Rain splattered on the windows.  It had been five years since the first Makai tournament, and one year since Hiei had completely abandoned Mukuro's lairs.  He used to take vacations, but he had now quit all together.  I should have been happy, I knew.  But I was not.  I was trying to forget Hiei.  I did not know how, though.  I thought maybe if he had fallen in love with Mukuro, and they had gotten together, and he had forgotten all about Ningenkai, I could have forgotten all about him.  That was not the case.  Apparently they had had an argument of some sort, but to this day I know not the details.  I do know that he never planned to go to her again, and from what I hear from Koenma he never did go back.  I stared longingly out the window.  I longed to be outside, looking up into a tree, and to see Hiei's black cloak draped over a branch.  But, I did not know which tree he was in at the moment, if he was even in a tree.  He had visited me a few times since he returned from Makai, but from what I heard he spent most of the time hanging around Yusuke's house.  I really didn't understand why he wasn't here…  I knew we were not in a relationship, but I knew I was his best friend, and the thought that perhaps I wasn't made me very unhappy.  My mother and stepfather were out somewhere, as was Shuichi, my younger half-brother.  I stretched back, and yawned, and began to go out of my room.  Just then, I heard a tapping on the window.  I looked back at it.  There was my beloved Hiei staring at me from the outside.  I stood up, and let him inside.  He shook the rain off of himself, and sat on my just made bed, making it wet.  I did not care.  I sat down next to him.

"How are things going, Hiei?" I asked.

"Hn." Hiei said.  He didn't seem to be in the happiest of moods.  I was thinking maybe I could give him something to cheer him up.

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked.  He shook his head.  "Tea?" He shook his head at that option as well.  "Hot chocolate?"  Hiei looked at me, with a twinkle in his eyes.  I loved those eyes so much…  "All right, follow me downstairs."  When we arrived in the kitchen, I got out the mugs, chocolate syrup, milk, marshmallows, and whipped cream.  I then poored some milk into a bowl shaped pan, and put it on the stove.  I turned it on high.  I waited until it started boiling slightly, I turned the temperature down a bit, and poored in a lot of chocolate syrup, just the way Hiei liked it.  I wasn't much for a bunch of syrup as Hiei was, but as long as that little Koorime was happy, I didn't care.  I then stirred it, and let it boil a bit more.  When it was fully boiling, I turned off the stove, and poored the hot chocolate into the two empty mugs.  I put them on the counter.  Hiei first grabbed the whipped cream, and put so much on the chocolate was dripping down the sides.  He licked it off the mug.  He then put a bunch of marshmallows on top of the whipped cream, licking the chocolate as it came down the sides.  I put a bit of whipped cream in, but nothing else.  Hiei and I walked over to the table.  Hiei began gulping his down, and I slowly sipped mine.  "So, what have you been doing?" I asked.

"Nothing much.  There isn't much in Ningenkai." Hiei replied, and then went back to his slurping.  I had to laugh at that comment.  Like there was so much more to do in Makai!  There were stores, parks, television and much more in Ningenkai…  Makai had fights to be won or lost, or tournaments to be held.  Maybe some bars, but that isn't very exciting to me.

"I see." I said.  "Well, it is raining right now, so I can't exactly do much with you, Hiei.  I am sorry."  Hiei finished up his hot chocolate.  I looked down into my mug.  I hadn't even drunk half of it yet.  "Would you like some more?" I asked.  I saw Hiei glance at my mug.  I wondered what he was thinking.

"Hai…" He said.  I took his mug, and I got up and refilled it.  I brought it over to him, and then I got the whipped cream and marshmallows from the counter.  Hiei put his own whipped cream and marshmallows on his hot chocolate.  I sipped a little more of mine, and Hiei gulped his second cup of hot chocolate.  I just stared at him.  I don't know whether he noticed or not.  He seemed to be very interested in his hot chocolate.  "Why aren't you drinking yours?" He asked.

"I am not that hungry." I replied, honestly.  I was not hungry.  My stomach hurt terribly.  But I didn't feel sick.  I just felt bad.  Lately I have been feeling bad whenever Hiei was around.  I wasn't sure why, I thought my love couldn't get any more crazy about him, but apparently I was wrong.  Why did I love him even more now?  Why was this fate brought upon me? 

When Hiei finished this mug, I got up and put his mug in the kitchen sink.  I also got my cup, and dumped the chocolate down the drain, and set the mug down.  I know I was wasting, but I just couldn't finish.  Hiei went into the living room, and plopped himself down on the couch.  I grabbed the remote, and then sat next to him.  "Would you like to watch T.V.?" I asked.

"Mm." Hiei replied duly.  I pressed the power button, and the blank screen went to life with lights and colors.  I went to the channel guide, and began to scroll down.  

"When you see something you want to look at or watch, just tell me." I said to him.  He nodded.  I went down the list.  I saw news, football, and a lot more things listed.  I got to the _Cartoon Network_, and _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ was on.  

"I like that." Hiei said, pointing at it.  He then blushed with embarrassment when he realized what he had done. 

"Did Yusuke introduce you to anime?" I teased.

"Hn." Hiei said.  I clicked on _Yu-Gi-Oh!._  I watched as some boy with hair with three colors put cards on some sort of board, and then they came to life on some sort of field.  It was rather interesting.  We just sat there and watched three anime shows in a row.  _Yu-Gi-Oh!, Dragonball Z, Rurouni Kenshin,_ one after the other.  When _Rurouni Kenshin_ ended, Hiei stood up.  "I think I will be leaving now".  He looked out the window, and I followed his eyes.  The sky was clearing up.  There was a rainbow across the sky.  Why does he want to leave now? I thought.

"If you must." I said any way, turning off the T.V.  I walked Hiei upstairs to my bedroom.  I opened the window, and he jumped out.  Even though I could not see him, I looked out the window for about five minutes, just breathing in the nice outside air that smelled so wonderful.  After those few minutes, I closed the window, and went downstairs to the kitchen.  I looked at the two mugs in the kitchen sink.  I stared at them.  A tear came down my cheek.  Why did I have to be cursed with this fate?  Why did I love Hiei instead of one of the very kind girls at school?  I walked over to the sink, and put the two mugs into the dishwasher.  I then headed back up to my room.  I got into my bed.  I thought a nice, long nap should help.  I planned to take a shower when I awoke.  I lay my head on a pillow, and pulled the sheet over me.  I closed my eyes, and I went to the dream world.


	3. Chapter Two

Kurama's Love One:  Unforgettable Past Chapter Two

You will regret what you have done.  YOU WILL REGRET IT!  I will make sure of it.  You made my life suffer…  It's time you felt my same pain, Youko Kurama…

I awoke about three hours later.  I opened my eyes.  I did not remember my dream.  Oh well, it might have been a good thing.  Usually when I forget dreams, there was a reason.  I remember some girl…  For some reason, the word or name Yakusu came to my mind.  What does Yakusu have to do with anything?  It sounded familiar…  I would try to forget about it.  I sat up.  I realized I had fallen asleep in my cloths.  I realized this, because my shirt was pinching me really hard.  Sometimes cloths did that when you sleep in them.  I hate the way it feels, so I stood up out of bed.  My legs didn't feel right…  My shirt didn't feel any looser.  I looked down.  I think the demons in Makai heard me I screamed so loud.  I got really dizzy, and I fell back on the bed, and fell unconscious.  I was awoken by a bunch of ringing, which happened to be the doorbell.  I couldn't get it; they would have to come back later, whoever they were.  I had to go in the bathroom, or look at a mirror.  I walked to the bathroom.  I knew what I would see; I could feel everything was in the wrong order on my body.  My chest felt really heavy, and with every step it seemed to pull at my heart.  And the bottom just didn't feel normal.  I looked into the mirror.  I started to get dizzy again, but I was able to overcome the dizziness.  My chest was sticking out farther than it normally should.  I took my shirt off.  I blushed at what I saw.  I quickly put the shirt back on.  I was a female.  I was no longer of the male race.  I sank to my knees and burst into tears.  I could never show myself to anyone again…  I might have to live in the United States for a new life!  The fact I spoke English might come in handy, if I needed to go there.  I heard the phone ring.  That was the last thing I wanted:  To talk on the phone with someone that I probably knew.  I waited till it stopped ringing.  It only began ringing again and again.  I walked over to the phone to see who was calling.  Yusuke's number appeared on the caller ID.  I picked up the phone.  "Hello?" I croaked.  I was surprised that I even got that out.

"Hi!  Is older Shuichi there?" I heard him say.

"This is he." I managed to say, even more tears flowing down now.

"Oh.  Sorry Kurama, you sounded…  Different." His voice said.  Oh great, I even have a more feminine voice.  Didn't I already have a girly enough voice?  I heard people say that I sounded like a girl quite often.

"Listen, Yusuke…  I can't talk right now." I said, sniffling.

"What happened?  I was out looking for Hiei, and I was walking past your house, and I heard someone scream, and it was coming from your house.  I wrung the doorbell, but no one answered.  Then I called like a billion times, and you didn't answer till now!  What happened?" Yusuke said into the phone.

"Nothing happened.  I just got scared!" I said quietly. 

"Yeah right, Kurama." Yusuke said in the tone that you would expect him to say with that statement.

"Please!  I can't talk right now!" I shouted into the phone.  I burst into noisy tears, right there, with the phone still on.

"KURAMA!  LET ME IN THE HOUSE, BEFORE I HAVE TO BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!" Yusuke screamed into the phone.  He would do that to, I knew.

"Fine, come to the front door in five minutes." I said as calmly as I could.

"Okay Kurama, but you had better be there." Yusuke said.  I heard him hang up the phone.  I hung up my own phone, and I ran into my room.  I threw off my shirt and pants, and pulled the loosest robe that I had, so I wouldn't look any different.  At least, as much the same as I could.  I then went downstairs, waiting for Yusuke to ring the doorbell.  When he did, I opened the door.

"So, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I told you, nothing!" I said.  Hiei then appeared from behind Yusuke.  I stared blankly at Hiei.  Yusuke grinned.

"I brought him!  I figured that you might say something if Hiei was here.  You seem so close to him with all your secret telling and stuff." Yusuke said.

"Kurama, you are different." Hiei said, coming closer to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean…  You look different." Hiei said flatly.  He began to turn away from me.  I couldn't bare it…

"How do I look different?" I asked trying to sound astonished that he would say something like that.  Hiei just looked at me.  He then glanced at Yusuke, and then looked back at me.  I got it.  Yusuke was there; he wasn't going to say anything.  "I see." I said.

"See what?" Yusuke said.

"Nothing.  Well, good-bye Yusuke.  Good-bye…  Hiei…" I said.  I then closed the door on my two friends..  What could I do?  I could not do anything, really.  I locked the door behind me as I ran upstairs again.  I opened my bedroom window a crack, so I could here if Yusuke and Hiei said anything.  I heard pounding on the door, and Yusuke screaming 'Open the door!' and Hiei saying that it was no use, that I wouldn't come.  

"Don't make me use my Rei-Gan!" Yusuke shouted.  Another set of tears came to my eyes.  

"No!  Please don't!  Please don't, my parents will be so mad at me!" I cried.  Maybe having them be mad at me was better than them coming home to a young girl instead of a young boy, I thought.  But, if he broke the door down, I would be in even more trouble!

"THEN WHAT'S WRONG?!" Yusuke shouted up at the window I was looking out of.

"Well…  Fine, you two can come in." I went downstairs, and opened the front door.  "Come on..." Yusuke stepped inside, hands in his pockets.  Hiei came in after him.  I closed the door.  "I will tell you what is wrong, but you cannot tell anyone.  And, you cannot do or say anything…  Stupid…  With me."  Hiei nodded, and Yusuke looked like he was about to explode because he was so confused.  I stepped back, and loosened up my robe.  I let the top slip off.  I felt my cheeks grow hot.  And Hiei blushed!  I was shocked, and I blushed even redder.  Hiei turned around.  Yusuke's mouth dropped open.  

"KURAMA!" Yusuke shouted, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE A MAN!"

"I am!" I shouted back.

"That's no man…" He said, getting closer to my chest.  I backed up against the wall that Yusuke was backing me into, and I quickly pulled the robe back up.  Hiei turned back around.

"I don't know what happened…" I began.  "I was feeling a bit down, and I decided to take a nap.  When I awoke, my body was like this."

"Was anyone around you today?" Yusuke asked.

"No one other than Hiei…" I said, looking at the fire demon.  Hiei shook his head.

"I did nothing." He said, strongly.  "And I don't know how to do that, even if I wanted…" I heard him say quietly.

"Then if he didn't, who did?" Yusuke asked.

"That is important, but not as important as my mother finding out.  Yusuke, what am I going to do?" I said.  Yusuke just looked at me.  Tears welled up in my eyes, and stained my already swollen cheeks.

"Well…  You could always stay at either Kuwabara's house or mine…  And leave this house…" Yusuke told me.

"But, what about my mother?" I cried.  "She is the most important thing in the universe to me now!" That was a half lie.  She was the most important thing, but so was Hiei.

"Well, you could always just, uh…  Do something!" Yusuke said.  He was trying to make himself sound convincing, but he wasn't doing a good job.  What ended up happing was this:  I agreed to stay at his house, if it was all right with his mother.  It was (we called her), but I was supposed to clean their house.  I decided to leave a note for my mother saying that an emergency came up, and that I was not going to be back for a while.  I hoped that she would not worry too much, because I knew that she would worry.  I left the house with Yusuke and Hiei.  "Yusuke…  I am not going to be a problem, am I?" I asked.

"Nah!  And you are going to be cleaning the house!  It's fine; don't worry.  My mom will be asking about having a pretty girl in the house that is not Keiko, but that's ok, cause there is nothing going on between you and me and never will be." Yusuke replied.  He gave me a 'Yusuke grin'.  

Originally this was going to be one chapter long story, but I decided against it.  I was also not going to put it on till I finished.  I changed my mind.  Thanks for reading.  _Thou shalt not fall, thou shalt not run, thou shalt not fear, thou shalt not kill… _Let these words haunt you for the rest of you're life…  I'm scary…


	4. End

The End Of All, from Hoshi.

Sorry this is not a chapter. Please do not kill me. This is a notification, and one that should be posted.

This will be posted at the end of every fanfiction that I still have up on and I am not going to write a separate one for each story.

I have quit writing fanfiction, this story you have read or have been reading is not going to be continued. I'm sorry… I wanted to finish all of them, honestly, and with 'Hiei And Kurama's Adventures' I've been trying so hard to keep updating, but I just can't write anymore. I'm not that interested in most anime anymore. I want to thank every one who read and enjoyed my fanfiction, I had a lot of fun writing them . And my fans were the ones that got me past my first couple chapters. If it weren't for you guys, I would have stopped writing long ago. I was 11 when I first started Hiei And Kurama's Adventures and perhaps a few others, so please excuse how immature they were. You can't expect much more from an 11 year old. I hope my writing got even just a bit more enjoyable as I got older.

A lot of you are curious to know what happens next, especially what was going to happen in 'Kurama's Love.' So, I'll say that if you just have to know, I'd love to talk to you and tell you what happens my e-mail is and that's my MSN IM too. My AIM address is GenkiOtakuHoshi and my yahoo ID is GenkiOtakuHoshi (I'm hardly online on yahoo though).

Again, I'm sorry I couldn't continue. I did my best to go as long as I did. The reason I didn't post this a long time ago when I decided I wasn't going to write fanfiction anymore is because I just kept hoping something would come to me and I'd be inspired, but nothing ever did happen. The only thing I write now is livejournal roleplays, because my partner inspires me every time they write the next chapter (I'm a person who needs inspiration to do ANYTHING.) But after months and months of reviews saying how good the story was and to PLEASE update and I never did, I began to feel upset at myself because I too know what it feels like to have a favorite fanfiction author stop writing and not tell you. I don't want to do that. So bye-chu chu ru ru, hope you enjoyed my story and maybe hear from you if you have a question about what happens next

- Hoshi

P.S. Does anybody know Saku (on or Youko-Kurama (on This summer, me and her are gonna go hang out over where she lives :3 pretty cool. You can meet the coolest people through fanfiction reading, so keep reading and writing!


End file.
